Fade Away Beautiful
by NeonSpecter
Summary: Memories are easily forgotten, but they are never gone. Paul's memories were forgotten in death, though when Shayna is sent to Kingdom Hospital, memories start coming back to Paul. Memories that can answer one of the biggest questions in Paul's life.
1. No one understands

**This is my first ever KH fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. This is just the start. The next section picks up in 2003. **

**I do not own Kingdom Hospital. **

-1933-

Paul Morlock just sat there watching as other children enjoyed their time outdoors. Three little girls played double ditched in a patch of sun light and two boys played cops and robbers, attacking each other with sticks and pebbles. No one asked him to play with them. No one liked Paul.

Paul swiped a loose piece of hair out of his face and stood up. No one understood him; no one wanted to be seen with him. Not even his own family. Paul slowly walked down the roads of town like he normal did, trying to stall his time. He did not want to go back inside the place he was forced to call home. To the people who forced him to call mother and father. His sister was not mean to him, but she was older than Paul and hardly ever around him.

Though, home could not come soon enough. Paul sighed and climbed up the rickety, old stairs. Shouts from his mother and father could already be heard from where he stood two flights from his apartment. Another fight, meaning they would be in a bad mood. Normal.

Paul dreaded opening up the door.

"There you are! Where were you, boy! Huh?!" Paul's father grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up so that they were close to eye level. Paul's feet were inches off the floor.

"I was out by the school! I didn't do anything wrong!" Paul said and his father laughed, a strong smell of whiskey on his breath.

"Oh then what is this!" Paul's father carried him down the small hallways , Paul gasping for air. His father was chocking him. They were heading into the small crawl space that was Paul's sleeping room. He was thrown violently in there, hitting the ground hard. Paul winced in pain as he landed.

"What is what? I don't understand, father!"

"Don't understand! Pull the string, boy!" Paul reached up and wrapped his fingers around a small string. A very dim light shone through the small crawl space. Dead bunnies and rats laid scattered on the floor. Small cuts spilt through the animals.

"They were in the apartment, and I knew you would have killed them so I just thought I would have –"

"Helped me? You think this is helping me! Your mother screamed so loud that people came to make sure we were unharmed. Know everyone knows of your help! They think we house a mad boy! They think we are mad!!" Paul's father screamed and Paul shuttered. He hated seeing his father like that. Paul felt a tear slip from his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to help!" Paul started to move farther back into the crawl space, his father started to reach in to grab him. Paul's father tugged on his son's suspenders causing Paul to be dragged out of the crawl space in full fear. He was crying now and he knew his father would say something about it.

Paul was now face to face with his father. His father's eyes were full of rage and hate. Paul felt so small to his father.

"What are you doing? Crying?! Aww, poor little Paulie. Suck it up!" Paul's father threw him across the hall and Paul hit the wall. The pain was great but he feared his father more.

"Mary Jean is home!" Paul heard his mother scream through the house and Paul's father smirked. "I will be right back, boy," Paul's father said through clenched teeth. His face was merely an inch away from his frightened son's. Paul's father walked down the hall and into another room that was not in Paul's sight. Paul wiped his tears from his eyes with his tampered, dirty sleeve. He wanted to be free from this hell and he slowly crawled into the crawl space again. He slowly set back the dead animals into a small box where he had them and set the box in a corner. Paul made his way to the back of the crawl space to his small, dirty pillow that was nearly flat. His blanket was thin and could barely keep him warm at night.

Paul picked up his pillow and hugged it, setting his chin on the pillow. He held the pillow tight to his chest. His father took away this small bear that he had very since he was little a couple of nights ago.

Paul never wanted his father to find him. His head and sides pulsed with pain and Paul could feel a small amount of blood trickling down the back of his head.

Paul was left alone for almost an hour.

"Boy! Come out of there! I have something to tell ya! Don't make me go in there!" Paul slowly put his pillow down and slowly crawled out of the space. His body was shaking with fear. He was dusty, but yet the whole house was dusty. Paul swiped his messy hair away from his face as he approached his sister and mother. His father was looking in a different direction.

"Hi, Mother. Hi Mary Jean." Paul said quietly with his head down. He looked up slightly to see his mother's stern face reply 'Hello', though Mary Jean smiled. Mary Jean was nice to Paul in a sense. She was older than Paul by four years. Paul was ten and she was fourteen. Mary Jean would be moving out of the house in two weeks to go work at a factory on the other side of town.

"Boy. We brought you out here not to say hi to your sister, but to say goodbye. We made up our minds and we are taking you to Gottreich." Paul's father said and Paul's eyes widened. Mary Jean gasped and put a frail hand to her mouth.

"No! No! I'm not crazy! He kills people! Eric Smith told me that his brother was sent there and was killed!! No!" Paul started to run, but his mother caught him.

"You listen to us!" Paul's mother smacked him across the face. "You are going there and that is final. Get into the automobile!" Paul's mother was stern. Paul's fathers grabbed Paul and carried him over his shoulder. Paul began to pound at his father's back, tears forming down his face.

"Can I get my things!" Paul screamed and his parents were about to say no before Mary Jean piped in.

"Mother, let him at least bring something."

"As long as it isn't those filthy animals, fine! But hurry it up!" Paul's mother said and Paul was set roughly down. Paul ran into his crawl space and grabbed his pillow and blanket, they were the only things he really cared about. When he got back to his father, he was grabbed on the collar and forced to walk. He turned around and looked back to his mother and sister. He did not look at his mother though, he connected eyes with his sister. Paul noticed that his sister was crying.


	2. Dislodged Bullet

Dislodged Bullet

-2003-

When the gun shot rang out, everyone was surprised. One girl sitting on the ratty old couch screamed out as her friend collapsed on her, a gun wound to her head. The young girl who feel victim to the gun man was still alive, gagging noises coming from her throat and her eyes rolling back into her head. Everyone felt helpless. Though, one called the hospital.

The ambulance came nearly ten minutes later as did the cops. The paramedics said that the young girl did not look to good; the IV did nothing to stabilize her condition. Her friends indentified her as Shayna Rivers, only sixteen in age. Little Shayna Rivers was fading quickly.

When the ambulance arrived at Kingdom Hospital, everyone was shocked at her condition. Her condition was rapidly decreasing and the doctors had little hope for her. Doctor Stegman took control of the surgery to dislodge the bullet from her brain. It was a messy surgery and a long one too. Doctor Hook could do nothing but watch and listen to rumors of "if she survives she would be just like Mona Klingerman." He did nothing until screams of agony could be heard through out the hospital.

Ms. Rivers made it to the hospital.

Doctor Hook sighed and ran a hand through his hair. That poor woman was hysterical, though her only child was in intense surgery with little hope of survival.

"Doctor Hook, can you speak with Ms. Rivers. She's yet to know of her daughter." Doctor Hook looked at the nurse and nodded his head. Even though he never did anything to help with Miss Shayna Rivers, Doctor Hook did know of her condition. Most likely more than Doctor Stegman did. With each step towards the hysterical woman, the thought of telling a mother that her daughter had little chance of survival weighted him down.

"Uh, Ms. Rivers?" The blond woman looked up to the doctor with teary blue eyes. "I am Doctor Hook, a surgeon here at Kingdom Hospital." Doctor Hook paused to see if Ms. Rivers would reply but no reply came, just a nod. "I am not the surgeon who is working on your daughter, but Doctor Stegman is currently in surgery with your daughter. I do however know of her co-"

"How is she?" Ms. Rivers voice was sharp, catching Doctor Hook by surprise.

"Well, she has a gun shot wound to the –"

"Tell me something I don't already know. Is she going to survive? How is her condition, Doctor Hook!" Ms. Rivers's voice was sharp and hard. More tears feel from her eyes.

"Uh…her condition is critical. I'm so sorry but we don't think she is going to make it." Doctor Hook said with a sigh. Ms. Rivers looked down at her hands slightly shaking. She brought her shaking hands to her face and silently cried.

"I am so sorry. We will have a nurse tell you when you can go see your daughter, Ms. Rivers." Doctor Hook said while placing a tissue box off of the main desk and next to Ms. Rivers.

An hour passed and Shayna Rivers was finally in her room. She was still sleeping and had many tubes attached to her. Ms. Rivers was sickened by the sight. _What have they done to her?_

Shayna Rivers was a beautiful sixteen year old who had more responsibility than any other teen. Her love for her friends was high and because of that love, she was now in a hospital bed clinging to life. Doctor Stegman seemed to get out the bullet, though he told Ms. Rivers that the bullet was lodged deep within the brain. Ms. Rivers remembered his words clearly.

_The bullet lodged deeply inside her brain and penetrated the part of the brain that has to do with movement and emotions. Well, your daughters brain is now permanently damaged. I'm sorry, but your daughter is in critical condition. When she is released from the hospital, she will not be able to do any sports or work without help from a walker or a wheel chair. Also, she will have to learn how to speak again. Well, I am sorry Ms. Rivers but to be frank – her brain was so damaged that I doubt she would be able to do anything without assistance. I am so sorry. _

Ms. Rivers chuckled. Her first impression of Doctor Stegman was not a good one. He mumbled and raced around everything but the only thing that really mattered to her.

_Is she going to push through this? Would Shayna want to live a life being independent on someone else? Would I be able to take care of her? _

**x.x.-**

Paul sat in the window sill watching the mother cry over her daughter. He leaned his back against the wall and bent his knee so his arm could hang loosely over it. His other leg was hanging down loosely off of the window sill.

Paul thought to himself, _Do I have the wrong room? _Surely all of the disturbance him and Doctor Gottreich was feeling could not have came from a girl clinging onto life with nothing left but a small bit of hope. Paul chuckled and hopped down from the window sill unheard and unseen. He walked through the wall out of the room.

Paul and the doctor were going to have company soon.


	3. Running into the dim

**I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who is reading this story. I greatly appreciate it. Also I want to thank everyone who gave those great reviews! ****Anime-obbsessed**** and ****lilgoody2shoes2007****. Thanks so much to you all, Hope you enjoy this part!!**

_**Running into the Dim**_

Running. She was running down a barren hallway. The floors were damp and it was dark, lit by green lamps.

_Why am I in a hospital? Is this even a hospital? Why am I in a hospital gown? Am I still at home, sleeping in my bed about to go to that stupid party with Alexis. So this is all a dream, a really vivid dream. _

Shayna raced down the hallways looking for a way out, but no matter long she ran, she could not get out.

_But if this was a dream, how can I feel the pain in my legs, and the air in my hair? This isn't a dream, isn't it? God, how did I get in here?_

"You're not dreaming, Shayna."

Shayna screamed and fell down the damp, cold ground. She landed on her knees, slapping her palms to the ground to balance herself. Her palms stung with the impact, the stinging pulse spreading from her hands up her arms. Shayna was breathing heavy, another slight pain in her head.

_Ok, I'm just imagining the voice. There is no one behind me, silly._

"You know, you are really starting to annoy me."

Shayna screamed again and turned around so that she was on her bottom. She starred at the eyes of a young boy who looked a little older than she did. He had messy, brown hair and piercing green eyes. He looked tired, big black circles under his eyes. His lips partly black.

"Oh my God! Who are you?!" Shayna screamed in terror. She had no idea someone was behind her. He was not even out of breath. He just smiled an evil looking smirk.

"Names Paul. And you my dear wondered into the Old Kingdom." Paul said before laughing and walking around Shayna like a vulture. Shayna did not like this Paul guy, she thought he was creepy.

"Where am I?"

"Ah, should have been listening." Paul said like a little child proving a point.

"I was listening! Now tell me where I am! Please." Shayna said. She was scared, afraid of might happen to her. Paul rolled his eyes.

"You don't remember? Jeez, that bullet did mess you up. Follow me." Paul said and began to walk away. Shayna did not move, her body was shaking. "You know, I know the way out of this place and so far I am the only one you got there, short time. So my advice is to – follow." Paul said and Shayna complied. She stood up and walked feet behind Paul.

"Bullet? What bullet?"

"Do I have to explain everything to you? You're nearly dead!" Shayna gasped and repeated the word 'no' many times in a soft tone. Paul laughed at her agony.

"Belief it, cupcake. I would prove it to you, but eh…you just gonna have to wait for that lil' bit." Paul said as they walked down the hallways for what seemed like a while. He did not like showing the new guest around the place. It took to long to get from place to place since he could not travel conveniently through walls.

"Wait so if I'm nearly dead, how I am walking and things like that? Shouldn't I be…" Shayna stopped for a second, new thoughts streaming in her head. She looked up at Paul with disbelief and fear in her eyes.

"Welcome to spirit life, cupcake. Life's a bitch." Paul said before throwing Shayna over his shoulder and walking through a wall. Shayna was screaming and pounding on Paul's back. She screamed to be rescued, to be put down. She was moving so much, that Paul set her down for two seconds to readjust her when he saw it hanging from her neck gleaming off the dim light.

Paul was hypnotized by the necklace, memories and feelings flooding into his head. He felt as though he just could not bring Shayna to the Pain Room. He felt that something was different about this soul and he did not know why. It scared him; he was going soft.

"Go. Go. Just go." Paul said weakly as he walked away in fury.

"But the way out."

"Honestly, cupcake, I'm not one of the good guys. Find that flea bag to help you or that annoying brat. Just get out of here. I can't stand you!" Paul said before disappearing into a wall.

Shayna stood there confused and shocked. How could someone be so forceful and practically insane one moment and then just run away. What did she do to him? She looked down at the necklace that her great grandmother gave her before she died and gently ran her fingers over the cold metal.

Then reality struck.

_Welcome to spirit life, cupcake. Life's a bitch._

Shayna grabbed her necklace. Opening up the locket, there was a picture of her great grandmother. She had a friendly face and in the picture, she was wearing the same locket. Shayna leaned against the grimy, damp wall, tears forming in her eyes.

"Grandma M, what am I suppose to do? I don't want to be stuck in this spirit world. I don't want to see them. I want out of here." Shayna cried as she slid down the wall into a big heap on the floor.

**x.x -**

"She's fading! Quick get an IV in her! Quickly, Carrie, quickly." Doctor Hook said walking around the bed of the young Shayna Rivers. His eyes were in a straight stare as he studied the girl.

Carrie injected a needle into the girl's arm and stepped back, trying not to get in the way of Doctor Hook. Hook did not want to lose another patient, the last one only two days ago of a heart attack. Every death took its toll on the young doctor. Will Martin was only sixteen when he died two days ago. However, Shayna was much thinner than Will, nearly 100 pounds thinner.

Doctor Hook ordered the nurse to inject Shayna with certain medicine and other things to get Shayna stable, however it took nearly thirty minutes until she was in a condition were she did not need to be worked on constantly in order to live. A nurse, Nurse Carrie, was assigned to check on Shayna every fifteen to twenty minutes. Ms. Rivers was called from her home and in less than ten minutes, Ms. Rivers was by her daughter's side on the verge of tears.

"Is she suffering?" Ms. Rivers asked as she looked through tears at her daughter. The heart monitor beeping at a steady, fast rate. Shayna did not look like she was in much pain, as she slept, however there was still an oxygen tube hooked up to her nose and an IV in her arm.

Doctor Hook shifted his weight to his other leg and took a deep breath.

"No." Ms. Rivers let out a breath that she had held for a while.

"Though, we believe that when she does wake up, or at least is conscious enough to feel – we believe that she would be in…pain." Doctor Hook tried to get that fact out without causing Ms. Rivers much metal suffering.

"Oh…um, speaking of that…I…I was wondering if her chances of living im – improved?" Ms. Rivers tried to spit that out the best that she could, her voice shaky. Doctor Hook took another deep breath and removed his gaze from the trembling mother.

"No, Ms. Rivers, the chances decreased."


	4. Randy Ransom

**I just want to thank everyone ( lilgoody2shoes2007 and Anime-Obbsessed) who commented on my story. It means so much to me. Please review, it helps me a lot with my story and my future as a writer!!**

**--**

Paul did not know why or how he felt this way, but he felt something he have not felt in years. He could not figure out why she had that effect on him, she was just like all the rest of the souls and patients of the hospital. Though, she was not like the others. She was special and he did not know why. It was just her presence that got him. It was so familiar and yet so strange and new to him.

Staring at the floor, Paul tried to clear his mind by getting rid of the flea bag. He hated that flea bag; it was always ruining his fun. Paul sat on top of a wooden beam with a loose pipe balancing on the beam waiting to fall.

"Come on, flea bag. Just a few more steps." Paul said to himself as the anteater walked down the dim hall of the Old Kingdom. Last time Paul tried to trap the anteater, some patient took the pipe off. But this time, the ant eater was alone. He was coming closer.

And closer.

Paul got ready to kick the pipe off of the beam.

The anteater was right there.

"Excuse me?" Paul jumped slightly when the voice of a girl echoed through the air. Everything stopped and at the end of the hall was a small blonde girl who looked lost and frightened. Paul rolled his eyes and slouched down so he was in a relaxed sitting position. Now he had to worry about the brat –Mary-, the flea bag, and now Shayna. Always ruining the fun.

"Excuse me?" Shayna said in a small like whisper as the aunt eater turned around. Her eyes were wide and she took one small step back.

"Well, you wanted my help. I'm not going to harm you." The deep voice came out of the anteater though his mouth did not move.

"I…uh…I want to go home. Can you take me back to my mother?" Shayna asked in a childlike voice.

"Shayna Rivers. Ah, I have been waiting for you." The anteater said walking closer and closer to the shaking girl.

**x.x-**

"Decreasing? Her…her…oh no, Dr. Hook, why?"

"I am not positive, Ms. Rivers. Dr. Stegmen is on vacation and I was the fill in this afternoon. From Doctor Stegman's notes, he said that the bullet was deep within the brain and he could not get it easily. He-"

"He did it didn't he. He was the one who caused the damage, the permanent damage. He made a mistake didn't he?" Ms. Rivers said calmly, stroking her daughter's hand. Doctor Hook sighed and looked down at the sleeping Shayna.

"I am not quit sure, but-"

"It's ok, Doctor, I have heard of Mona Klingermen and Nicole Lois. I know that my daughter is going to be one of them. A house cleaner." Ms. Rivers thought about the two other girls. Mona Klingermen was a patient at Kingdom Hospital and now could not do anything really besides clean. And Nicole Lois was the girl at Boston General who Doctor Stegman worked on. Now, Shayna Rivers would be added to the list, Ms. Rivers knew it.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Rivers." Doctor Hook said before passing her the tissue box and gave her a package of cookies that was in his pockets. Ms. Rivers looked at him confused.

"You look like you haven't eating in days, Ms. Rivers. I know it isn't much, but you need to eat something." Doctor Hook said before smiling and walking out the door. Ms. Rivers looked down at the package of cookies Chocolate chip. Ms. Rivers opened the package and slowly bit into one of the moist cookies. Her mind thinking about the fact that her only child would be in the same category as the "nut cases".

**x.x-**

**1934**

Paul was walking down the hall way in the dark, careful not to be heard or seen. No one was allowed to walk around without permission or accompaniment. Paul often walked around though. He had nothing else to do. The night was silent until Paul heard a very small voice cry out.

"Can someone help me?" Paul stopped and looked into the dark room besides him. He could not see anyone really, except for a small outline of a boy on the bed.

"My name is Paul; do you need help?"

"Yes. I need help getting out." Paul thought about it for a couple of seconds before walking into the room.

"The straps?"

"Yes." The voice was weak and seemed like it hurt to talk. Paul turned on the light to see a very pale, thin boy. Paul started to work on the straps.

"Thanks, those belts were really starting to hurt. My name is Randy Ransom." The boy said when Paul finished unhooking the straps. The boy reached over and grabbed the cup of well water, though he did not drink it.

"Oh. How long have you been in here for?" Paul asked the sickly looking boy.

"Along time."

"Yeah, when are you getting out?" Paul said sitting on the foot of the bed looking at Randy. Randy was pale, sickly pale. His red hair was greasy looking and his grey eyes looked lifeless. His voice was raspy. Paul shook his head slightly.

"I don't know. I started coughing up blood and then I am here with that man poking me with those spikes." Randy said showing Paul his arms. His arms were red and small holes dotted his arm. Paul showed him his arms. They were nearly identical.

"Well, my mom and dad sent me hear because they say I am a mad boy. They say that I get angry easily and it is "dangerous to me". I have been in here for almost a year now."

"A year?!" Randy's eyes got big.

"Yeah, a year. I don't think I'm ever gonna get outta here. My parents don't care about me." Paul said hopping off the bed and pacing around the room.

"Don't cha get any visitors?" Randy asked and Paul made a sound.

"Only my sister on occasions. My mom stops by to give me a school book once a week but she doesn't talk to me. She just gives me that look like "get working, boy." They don't care about me. I was just a burden to them." Paul said.

Paul and Randy talked for twenty minutes before some cleaner told Paul to get back to his room. The man said that he could not come in this room since he could catch what ever the patient had. Staff never knew the patient's names, especially cleaners. The man was confused on how he could get in Randy's room since it was locked, but the hospital staff did not find out about the missing set of keys.

Days went by and Paul stopped by every day for a few minutes to see his first and only friend. They talked about a lot of things, but nothing in particular. And after a month, they became very close friends. However, one day no one was in Randy's room. Everything was dark and there was a heavy, stale smell in the air.

Paul was confused and ran back to his room where he crawled back into his bed just sat there. He had nothing else to do besides wait for something to happen. Maybe a nurse would allow him to go down to the Friendship room, where patients could walk around freely and interact. Though, no one got into the room easily. Paul was only in there once and he was kicked out because he started a fight with some boy who beat him in chess.

Maybe the nurse would take him to the Pain Room. Paul hopped he would not have to go down there. He hated that pain room. The doctor would do awful stuff to his patients and caused many deaths in the hospital. You could hear patients screaming from wherever you were in the hospital.

"Paul? Paul Morlock, you have a visitor." A nurse said and Paul looked over to the door way to see a small brunette walking into the room with a friendly smile on her face.

"Mary Jean!" Paul said happily as he saw his sister walk into the room. She had a big smile on her face and her hair was in nice curls.

"Hey Paul. I missed you when I was gone." Mary Jean said as she walked over to the bed.

"Really?"

"Ofcourse I did! You're my little brother, how could I not miss you?" Mary Jean said taking a hold of Paul's hand.

"Mom and dad don't."

"Well, that is mom and dad. It is much quieter at home now that you are gone, you know that?" Mary Jean asked and Paul rolled his eyes.

"You tell me every time." Paul rolled his eyes again, but in a playful way.

"Sorry. So, what have you been up to?"

"Oh. I made a friend. I known him for a month. He is a patient in the hospital. They moved his room so now I don't see much of him." Mary Jean was smiling and listening to her little brother. She was very interested, but most likely since he never had a real friend before. "His name is Randy Ransom."

Mary Jean's smile faded and she gripped her brother's hand. "Paul?"

"What?" Paul asked in a confused tone.

"Well I don't really know how to tell you this, but your friend, Randy…he was in the newspaper like three months back. He was in the obituaries. Do you know what the obituaries are, Paul?" Mary Jean said with a shaky voice. Paul shook his head in confusion. Mary Jean stood up.

"Paul, that is were people who died recently are listed. Randy Ransom died three months ago of chocking on his own blood. Are you sure you say him?" Mary Jean was now very scared. Her whole body was shaking.

"Yes. He was as real to me, as you are. I…I..I saw him and he said he was here for a long time. Mary Jean, I am crazy aren't I?"

"I…I..you don't believe that." Mary Jean said before grabbing her handkerchief and batting her eyes dry.

--

**I just want to thank everyone who read this, and the previous parts. I know this is not one of my best, but I really needed to get why Paul turned out the way he did in present time…if that makes sense to you all. Anyways, I would appreciate suggestions or comments. If you want suggest another story idea (for future stories) you could PM me or write it in a comment. Thanks guys! Please review to tell me how I am doing!!**


End file.
